Xenia Haris
Xenia Haris (This character was created by Belle) πνεύμα είναι μορφωμένος θράσος Xenia (Ξενια) Haris was born on August 15th to Κοριννα, a Veela and Αριστοτελης a Muggle-born wizard, in a remote mountain village in Greece. A Half-Veela she transformed into a harpy for the first time at birth. She is susceptive blood-born code, prejudiced and aggressive with little remorse. History The twins have very little knowledge of their mother, their father keeps old photographs and paintings of her locked or hidden away collecting dust in their attic. Their grandparents Evander and Zoe often make the mistake of commenting on how much Xenia looks like her mother. Andromeda, their father's twin is always the one to remind them that they look very much like yiayia Gaea too. Xenia is the youngest but she is very much a bully because of her sass it isn't hard to think she is the older twin. Demon, even with his name is the more laid back twin, a combination brawn and brain to Xenia's brain and brawn. Aristotle worries he has not had a influential mark on his children, he is Muggle-born with few and far between relatives being magical by any means. Andromeda has the taught the twins everything they know about magic, she is a Seer. She has been very silently prophesying the entire lives of the twins. She is aware of Xenia's is sensitivity only during sleep, and occasionally personality disorders. She knows of does Demon's combination of symptoms. The twins both suffered mild damage to their primary cortex during birth. Demon is the much predictable, then Xenia. The primary motor cortex damage Demon lives with compared to the irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage Xenia lives with is far more unpredictable. Other than behavioral issues the twins were raised in a very stable one parent environment. Their cousin Apolonia was raised very similarly, Demon is very close to Apolonia while Xenia is very competitive with her. At every chance available to her she will obsesses over how she can belittle her cousin. Xenia will go as far as cheating to beat Apolonia only to prove to herself she will win. Aristotle enrolled the twins in the Academy, he and his sister had gone and were separated into opposing houses. Andromeda was accepted into Gomes, and Aristotle into Maximinus, which at the time, for his blood status was rare. |-|Name= Full Name: Xenia Haris Pronunciation: ZIY-N-iy-aa · HEY-R-ihS Meaning: Welcoming · Hospitable Nickname(s): Ia (E-ya) Xenia (Ξενια) Haris Xenia is used predominantly in English, German, Greek, Italian, and Romanian, and its origin is Old Greek. Xenia (Old Greek) is an old form of the name. The name is derived from the Greek word 'xenia', which is itself from 'xenos'. Haris mythological Greek name which means "Grace" or an origin of the Arabic Haris, which means "Lion" or "Guardian". Primarily used in the English language and it is also of English origin, which is in turn derived from the first name Harry. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Greek Native Language: Greek Languages Spoken: Greek, Catalan, French, English Accent: Greek Type of Childhood: Normal Earliest Memory: Breaking into the attic Pet: Eagle Owl ; Μιχαλης (Mihalis) Kneazle ; Σπυρο (Spiro) |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic (Occlumency), Potion-making, Spellwork Dislikes: Book work, History, Art Handedness: Ambidextrous (Right Dominant) Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthstone: Diamond Birth flower: Poppy Favorite Scent: Honey, Mastic, Olives Favorite Drink: Mountain Tea Favorite Sweet: κανέλα cookies (homemade) Personality Xenia is very sensitive during sleep and occasionally displays personality disorders, as does Demon, the both display a combination symptoms. Xenia is far more complicated, she was born irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage, it has been classified by muggle doctors as Somesthetic sensesory damage. She has trouble processing centres to produce the sensory modalities such as touch, temperature, proprioception (body position), and nociception (pain). The sensory receptors cover the skin and epithelia, skeletal muscles, bones and joints, internal organs, and the cardiovascular system. Highly aggressive, she can be very violent, it take a lot to anger her but she is the last person to cross, the worst choice to ever make, instigate Xenia Harris. She is very passionate despite her cold demeanor, she loves her friends and family fiercely, for above herself she fights for them maliciously with no remorse. Strengths Focused, Resourceful, Tough Weaknesses Sensitive to touch, she has a difficult time physically feeling, ill-behaved, self-satisfied Possessions 1502 F - Reagan and Xenia's House |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Veela Category:Ihejerika Category:Adults Category:Born in Greece Category:Greek Category:Haris Family Category:Belle Linda Category:Half-Breed Category:Witch Haris Category:August Birthday Category:Graduate Category:18 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "X"